XWho Will It BeX
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: one couple in trouble one relisation and one accident...let the drama begin. My first muilti chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N So I decided to have a go at writing a muiliti chapter stories. I'm always doing one shots and feel the time is Wright to up my game. I don't own Glee or any of the characters. The Story takes place during summer break before season...season 3 just sucks so yeah ha ha.**

Chapter 1

Rachel twiddled her gold Finn necklace in between her fingers. Things between her and Finn had hit a brick wall so to speak. Finn wasn't pleased with the budding friendship between Noah and Rachel and once again arguments started.

"Come on Rach. Don't...don't be stupid put the chain back on" Finn pleaded as he watched her nervously.

Rachel looked up from her hands and sighed with frustration "why" she quizzed .Tilting her head she watched his expression change from nervous to angry.

The Tall boy's brow furrowed and he jumped to his feet. "Because I'm your boyfriend and you love me" he yelled "and because...because I'm your one and only" he went on his fists clenching at his sides.

The petite girl threw the chain on the mattress of her bed and folded her arms without meeting his gaze. "We just keep going round in circles Finn. Maybe we're not Wright for each other. I think we need time apart" she whispered while lifting her eye's to look at him.

"Please Rach don't say that. We're supposed to be going to lake just you and me remember?" he begged. Dropping to his knees in front her he took her tiny hands in his.

"I love you Rachel. I'm sorry ok" he pleaded squeezing her hands. "I promise I wont complain when you and Puck out...I won't get mad anymore" he went with angst.

Tears found their way down Rachel's face as she silently pulled her hands from Finn's.

"Can you please just go" she quietly asked Finn without meeting his gaze. The quarterback got to his feet and walked over to her bedroom door. Gripping the handle he looked back over at her.

"I'll be waiting "He told her softly. She knew he was referring to their planned trip. Nodding her head she turned away from him and as he slipped out.

...

"Did you see the fucking way that asshole man handled her" Puck yelled as he paced his front room in front of Santana Lopez who was sat on the couch arm watching him.

"Puckerman dammit you need calm the fuck down" she advised the mow-hawked boy.

Noah stopped and shot the Spanish girl a hard look. "Calm the fuck down?" he barked back "that Jackass barges into my house and yells at Rachel for hanging out with me. Drags her off like some rag doll and you tell me to calm down San?" he yelled full of rage.

The Latino girl got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "Why the hell would that piss you off Puck? Its treasure trail. You know the girl you spent 2 years slushying on a daily basis" She restored.

"Don't fucking call her that!" Noah yelled as he grabbed Santana around the top her arm "Her name is Rachel Berry you got that...not treasure trail or ...or Man hands or whatever childish names you assholes call her"

Santana smirked at him "you mean like yentil" she snorted Yanking her arm free from Puck's grip. she sauntered of over to his front door.

Puck came up behind her and swung around so she was up against the wall next to the door. "Don't ever call her that again. She's worth a million of you Satan. That's only one of the reasons why I'm in love with her"

Puck stopped himself as he realised what he'd just said. Letting go of Santana he brushed a hand through his Hawke.

"I fucking...shit I'm fucking head over ass in love with Rachel" he said out loud to know one in particular as Santana watched him with a knowing grin.

"Took you long enough badass" she teased. Hearing this Puck looked up at her.

"You knew ...you fucking..."

"Oh hell Puckerman it ain't no big secret the whole freaking school knows" she laughed cutting him off. His face turned red but not from anger but from blushing.

"I...I gotta...I gotta go see Rachel..." he trailed off. Grabbing his keys from the side table next to Santana he swung the front door open and headed over to his car.

Santana watched from porch as he unlocked his car and jumped inside.

Puck started the engine and put his foot down on the gas. Before he knew what was happening he heard Santana yell "Puck!" while pointing at something.

He turned to see a flash of light then everything around him went black and the sound of Santana screaming slowly fading out.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. I know it's. But I promise if you all want me to continue I'll make them longer. I'm not sure how many chapters the story will have but I can't say it will be over 4.**

**Reviews are so appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N: So here's chapter 2 hope you all like it. Would just like to say thank you for the reviews so far. I promise updates will be as frequent as possible. I should say in my story Lauren Zies dosen't exist and season 3 hasn't happened yet .**

Chapter 2

Rachel got up from her bed. Taking the gold chain with her she walked over to her dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. Giving the gold Finn necklace one last look before dropping it in the drawer and banging it shut.

The Diva studied her face in the mirror. Her eyes where read and puffy and her long brown hair was falling from her long plait. She lifted her hands up to pull the elastic hair tie out when her phone started ringing.

She thought maybe it was Finn but still walked over and lifted the cell phone into her hands. The words 1 new messaged flashed up on the screen. Clicking open she read the following message.

To: Rachel B

From: San

Get 2 Lima Gen ASAP its Puck's been in acdnt!

Rachel felt her blood run cold at the words looking up at her. Rushing out her room she fled down the stairs grabbing her car keys and dashed out into her car.

Her Fathers heard the commotion and peered out the bedroom window just in time to see their little star pull out the drive way and speed off down the road.

"I wonder what that was about" Daniel said turning to his husband.

The small coloured man rubbed his bald head "I'm sure whatever it is our little superstar will sort it out" he told Daniel. The Taller white man nodded his head and took his husbands hand lets go back to bed.

...

Santana paced back and forth outside the waiting room every so often glancing up to see if Rachel had arrived yet. It had been fifteen minutes since she had text her.

"Santana...Santana" a familiar voice called out. The Latino girl turned around just in time to see Rachel run towards her.

"What's going ...what's happen...Is Noah ok" Rachel questioned once she was stood in front the Spanish girl.

Santana folded her arms around herself in a nervous fashion tears clearly running down her cheeks.

"I don't Know ..I don't His mom is with the Dr now..I ..Oh My God"

Rachel pulled the taller girl into her arms as more teas fell down her cheeks her body raked gently.

"It was so horrible B...he...he was..Going...and the car hit ...his car..." was the all the Latino girl could get out through the sobs.

Rachel stroked her long brown trying sooth her "Sssh San it's going to be ok...It's going to be just fine"

Both girls looked at the sound of feet clicking along the floor and saw Debbie Puckerman walk their way. Her face full of worry and both girls began to assume with worst.

"How is he?" Rachel asked still holding an arm around Santana. Debbie dabbed her eyes with a tissue and tried to be strong for the young girls in front of her.

"There's no internal bleeding but he has severe head traumour . his left leg is broken and 4 ribs are cracked. According the Dr's they've seen worse cases in this kind of crash"

Rachel let go of Santana and pulled Puck's mother into her arms "Noah's a fighter . He's going to pull through" the younger girl told the older women all while try to believe her own words.

"Can we see him" Santana asked wiping her eyes. Debbie nodded her head "yes but please before you do you have understand Noah's in coma. He's in a bad way . you might want to leave when you do.

Both Girls nodded their heads and began to follow the older Puckerman women along the hall only for Santana to stop.

"I haven't called the others" she blurted out in a sob. Rachel reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's ok I text Kurt on the way San he's activating the phone tree this minute" Rachel promised her friend.

The Spanish girl nodded again and followed the other two along the corridor. Debra stopped at the end of the corridor and motioned for the girls to follow her into a room off to the side.

...

Inside Noah was connected up to a heart monitor that echoed around the room lightly while oxygen masked covered his face.

Rachel and Santana held hands as they moved nearer him. His Mohawk was covered with bandages and his right eye was swollen shut with a black bruise.

"Oh Noah" Rachel whimpered letting go of Santana she dropped down into the seat by his bed. reaching out and stroked his arm. Tears cascaded down her face as she looked over him .

"What where you doing driving at this time of night" asked him even though she knew he couldn't answer her.

"He was coming to see you" Santana spoke up breaking her silence. Rachel pulled her eyes away from The boy lying helpless to look up at Santana questioningly.

"To..To ..See me...Why?" She asked the ex cheerio. Santana looked over at Debbie who was holding her sons other hand then turned back to Rachel.

"Let's go talk out in the hall" she whispered . Rachel nodded and stood up following Santana out into the hall way.

The Latino rapped her arms around herself and lent against the wall. Taking a steady breath she lifted her eyes up meet Rachel's.

"Puck was...He was coming to tell you he's in love with you" she let out slowly in a whisper.

Rachel let out a whimpered and threw her hands up to cover her face as tears found their way down her cheeks.

"Oh my ...Noah...Oh god" was all she stammered before he legs buckled and she dropped back first against the wall across from Santana.

Santana moved over to the smaller girl but stopped when she caught sit of the others from the corner of her eye.

Kurt ,Blaine,Quinn,Mercedes,Artie,Tina,Brittany Mike and Sam all ran as fast as they could . Only to stop at the sight of both girls in tears.

"Oh dear lord its bad isn't it" Kurt whispered while clinging to Blaine. Santana nodded her head . " Puck's in bad shape" she told the group. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany let out sobs as they clung to the boy's arms.

"Where's Finn" Rachel finally spoke up when she noticed he was missing. She knew even though there was animosity between them that as Puck's Best friend he should be here.

"Right here" a voice spoke from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Finn standing down the hall way his hands pushed down into his jeans pockets.

Walking up to the group he hung his head "I wasn't even gonna come" he confessed. He heard the group let out shrieks of shock and lifted his head.

He turned to Rachel "But I came for you" he told her as he reached out to take her hand. But she pulled her hand back.

"You selfish cold hearted boy" she yelled at the top of her lungs causing some passing nurses stare at them.

"Your best friend is in there" she motioned towards Puck's room " his life on the balance and you come here for me!" she yelled through sobs.

"Who do you think you are. Don't you care that your best friend could be dying" Quinn yelled out interrupting Rachel's anger.

Finn looked over at his blond ex then back at Rachel without answering. And said to her "My Cars out sit . I'm still going to the lake and I want you to come with me . I'll wait outside while you make your choice Rachel...me or Puck" Turning around he walked through the doubles doors leading out of the ICU as everyone turned back to look at Rachel.

Kurt reached out and touched her shoulder gently " Who will it be Rach?"

**A/N: I know what you're going to NOT A CLIFFHANGER! Lol what I can I say love to leave you all in suspense. Who do you think actually no who do you want Rachel to chose?**

**Reviews are most appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N: Chapter 3 now. Thank you to my reviewers it's greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The song I'm using in this part is called it's Gonna be Ok by ****Theresa Endersson here IS the you tube link: ****.com/watch?v=DbpMws7W6CY**

Chapter 3

Kurt watched as Rachel stepped away from his touch and turned to face the group. Taking a deep breath she gave them a faint smile and said "let's go check on Noah"

Everyone nodded their head and followed her as she began to walk along the corridor towards the room Puck was occupying.

Britney stopped when she noticed Artie falling behind as he struggled to keep up in his wheel chair. The blonde girl took hold of the handles and pushed him the rest of the way.

...

The room was still quiet except for the sound of the heart monitor bleeping gently. The group stopped at the door as a nurse checked the injured boy's blood pressure and other stats.

"Come in...Come in" Debbie Puckerman motioned to them from Puck's bed. The nurse smiled gently at them as they strolled closer to the bed.

"Normally the hospital wouldn't permit this large of group into a room" she began. Looking over at Puck she smiled then turned back the teenagers and said "But on this occasion I'll let it slide"

Rachel smiled lightly at her thankfully and hurried back over to Puck's other side and took his bigger hand into her tiny one.

"Noah. Your friends are here to see you" she whispered to him while placing a gentle kiss the back of his hand.

Debbie watched as the group of teenager's rallied around the bed. She was so happy her son had such a supportive group of friends.

"Hey Puck" Artie spoke up while rolling around next to where Rachel sat holding his hand. "It's wheels here. I dunno if you can hear me but your gonna be ok buddy" he choked out in low sob.

Over the past two years Artie and Puck had struck up a close friendship and seeing his friend in such a vulnerable state was more than a shock to the wheel chair bound boy.

Quinn Fabray moved over from her spot by Mercedes side and stroked Puck's cheek.

"Your strong Puck you can fight this" she whimpered. Leaning down she pressed a chased kiss to his cheek and whispered "You're not a Lima Loser. You're a fighter"

All of a sudden the beeping from heart monitor became erratic and louder. Debbie jumped to her feet as the room was filled with loud peeping. "what's going on...what's happening" every yelled and cried.

Puck's body began to shake violently and his head flow back into the pillows. "Oh my dear lord .Get a doctor!" Debbie screamed. Rachel felt arms pull her away from the bed as Dr's and nurses ran into the room.

...

"We have a code red situation get the paddles set up states" One of the Drs's yelled as a nurse ushered the teenagers and the injured boy's mother who was sobbing uncontrollably over to the waiting room.

"For love of god please don't let my boy die" she sobbed. Rachel wiped her own tears away and pulled Puck's mother into her arms letting her fall gently with her to the floor.

Everyone was holding onto someone sobbing and praying that their friend would be ok. Then she began to sing.

_You don't have to dry your eyes,  
>Go ahead and cry,<br>Let your sweet tears stain my shoulder.  
>It's good to get it off your chest<br>Give your troubled soul a rest  
>and let somebody hold you.<em>

_It's gonna be ok  
>It's gonna be alright,<br>Tomorrow is a new day  
>Oh, you see it in a new light.<br>Try to keep your head up,  
>Don't you ever give up,<br>Even if your heart breaks  
>Yeah, it's gonna be ok.<br>It's gonna be ok...  
><em> 

Rachel held Debbie close to her as she sang trying to comfort her. Everyone slowly sat around them and listen with gentle sobs as the diva as she sang her heart out.

_When hurt is all you feel inside__,  
><em>_'Cause you failed with one you tried  
>It's best to put that thing behind you<br>It may don't look so good right now  
>But it's gonna change somehow<br>All that I can do is remind you..._

_It's gonna be ok  
>You're gonna be alright,<br>Tomorrow is a new day  
>Oh, you see it in a new light.<br>Try to keep your head up,  
>Oh, don't you ever give up<br>Even if your heart breaks  
>Yeah, it's gonna be ok.<em>

_It's gonna be ok...  
>You've gotta find the way to keep your faith<br>'Cause someday someone is gonna need to hear you say_

The whole group began to join in still clinging to each other. Blaine held Kurt and Mercedes under each arm while Sam and Artie held both Santana and Britney. Mike was hugging Tina who's hand was gripping Quinn's whose other hand held a vice grip in Kurt's all while Debbie and Rachel held onto each other.

_It's gonna be ok...  
>You've gotta find the way to keep your faith<br>'Cause someday someone is gonna need to hear you say_

_It's gonna be ok,  
>You're gonna be alright<br>Tomorrow is a new day  
>You see it in a new light<br>Oh, try to keep your head up  
>But don't you ever give up<br>Even if your heart breaks  
>Yeah, It's gonna be ok, (it's gonna be alright)<em>__

When Rachel sang the line "_You're gonna be alright"_ she looked over towards where Puck's room was and sang with so much power like she was willing him to fight and for the women currently clinging to her sobbing like her who world was crumbling around her.

_It's gonna be ok  
>you're gonna be alright<br>Tomorrow is a new day  
>Oh, you see it in a new light<br>But try to keep your head up  
>don't you ever give up<br>Even if your heart breaks  
>Oh, it's gonna be ok<em>

_It's gonna be ok...  
>You're gonna be alright<br>But try to keep your head up  
>don't you ever give up<br>It's gonna be ok._

As the last notes echoed around the room someone cleared their throat and the group looked up to find a Dr watching them a moved looked upon his age face.

"Mr Puckerman's family I presume" he asked. Debbie rushed to her feet.

"Yes...yes. Is my boy ok" she all but rushed out at once. The middle aged Dr nodded his head and sat down on one of the seats.

"Mr Puckerman suffered a cardiac rest due an increase in his blood pressure .Which is commonly known as Hypertension."

"But he's ok isn't he" Rachel interrupted the Dr. The Man smiled and nodded again.

"Yes Mr Puckerman's doing fine we managed to get the situation under control. We have him hooked up to an IV which is working to keep is blood pressure stable" He finished.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and hugged each other as the Dr stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned back to the group.

"It's going to be a long night. I'd suggest you all go home and rest. Mr Puckerman is good hands" he promised them with reassurance.

**A/N2: So that was chapter 3. I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I 'am with other 2. I wanted bring in some more drama so hope it I did. Please don't hate for prolong Puck's incapacity. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N was going to wait and post chapter 4 tomorrow but I had some idea's I had to type it up and upload it . So enjoy! . Also there will mentions of a new characters in this chapter but one won't officially be introduced until the following chapter while the other will is introduced properly in this one.**

Chapter 4

Everyone hugged Rachel and Debbie with the promise to be back soon. Debbie held an arm around Rachel as they watch the group still clinging to each other leave the ICU. Both of them thankful they could rely on each other in times of need.

Rachel slipped out from Debbie's arm and squeezed her hand. "I'm going to go find a pay phone and call my father's as I can't use my cell phone the hospital prohibits it.

The older lady nodded her head and headed back into her sons room to be with him.

...

Quinn spotted her Finn as the group walked out into the parking lot to get to their cars and excused herself to speak to him.

"Your still here then" she snapped stopping in front of him. Finn stood up from the bonnet of his car and folded his arms.

"Yes" he replied waiting to see the blonde's next move.

Quinn placed a hand on each of her hips and rolled her eyes. " Can't you take hint. Don't you get the message. Rachel picked Puck Finn!" she hissed .

The tall brown haired boy furrowed his brows and looked pointedly at her. "No she' didn't " he yelled .

The blonde ex cheerio let out a bitter laugh. "Is that why as we speak she's in there" she motioned at hospital " at Puckerman's bed side" she yelled back at the taller boy.

Finn felt his face red with anger as Quinn laughed bitterly again. "Face it Finn Rachel chose Puck and god I'm so glad she finally got it right!" she exclaimed before turning and leaving the angry boy alone.

...

"Of course sweetie you stay as long as you need . We'll come by tomorrow and honey give our love to Debbie" Daniel Puckerman said into the phone. He went silent as Rachel replied then said "I love you to sweetheart"

"Everything ok" Michael Berry asked as he sat up in bed . Daniel shook his head. "Not exactly. Do you remember Debbie Puckerman's son Noah?" he asked his husband.

Michael nodded his head "yes the boy with the mowhake" he replied .

"He was in some kind of car accident. Rachel says he's in coma" the dark man explained. Michael covered his mouth with his hand "Oh my... how awful...ooh poor child" he exclaimed.

Daniel squeezed his husband's hand " I can't imagine what Debbie must be going through. If that was our little star I'd lose my mind" he wept sadly for his Jewish friend.

Michael squeezed his partners hand back. "Now don't think like . Our baby is such a sensible girl" he soothed his husband.

Daniel smiled faintly "I know honey. I just worry and I can't help be feel such heartache for Debbie" he cried. Michael pulled him down with him into a lying position.

"Our little star is with her honey . There's not a lot that we can right now. So for now let's just sleep and tomorrow we'll go straight to the hospital" Michael promised .

Daniel nodded his head and snuggled closer to his life partner. "Ok" he sighed before sleep took over.

...

Rachel slipped into the seat on the other said of Puck's bed and took his hand back into hers.

"My father's send their love" she told Debbie who sitting on the other side of the bed.

"That's very kind of them dear and I must thank you for staying here with me" she told the young Jewish girl.

Rachel shook her head and held up her free hand. " It's not necessary Debbie. There's no where else I'd rather be" she replied gently.

Debbie nodded her head. "But if it's all the same. Thank you" she said again. Rachel just gave her a light smile.

"Oh I never thought of it until now with everything going on at once . But where is Sarah?" Rachel asked the older Lady.

Debbie gently stroked her son's cheek but didn't look up. "Mrs Gardener my neighbour kindly offered to look after her . So she's with Mrs Gardener for the night"

The future wannabe Broadway star gently stroked Puck's hand . "Is she aware of what's happen" she wondered aloud.

"No not yet. I will explain to her tomorrow when I pick her up" Debbie replied still all never looking up from her son.

Rachel nodded her head and let out a yawn. Her eyes felt heavy and before she could fight they fluttered shut and sleep over took her.

...

A hand on her shoulder woke Rachel with a start and instinct she called out "Noah?"

"No sweetheart it's your father" Michael Berry replied from behind her . Hearing her father's voice opened the flood gates and she jumped up into his arms.

"Ooh daddy...I'm so happy to see you" she cried into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Hey now their my little star . Everything's going to be ok" he promised her while letting his gaze fall on Debbie's he said one more time "it's going to ok"

Debbie smiled thankfully and went back stroking her son's face and the hand that she was holding.

Rachel Finally stopped crying and up looked up at father. "Daddy where's papa?" she asked. Michael kissed the top of her father's head.

"He's..."

"I'm right here darling" Daniel spoke up from the doorway as he held cup of coffee in one hand. "I just went to get a coffee for Debbie" he smiled handing the coffee over to Debbie who thanked him he hurried over to his daughter and pulled her into his arms.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little precious self. Young Noah is strong boy. He'll pull through" he promised his beautiful little girl.

Rachel smiled up at her father and hugged him once more.

"I'm so glad your both here " she whimpered. Michael rapped an arm around her as Daniel still held her close. "Let's get you home you look tired sweetie" he began "I'm sure Debbie will understand" he added while gazing over at the women who was now sipping her coffee. She smiled and nodded her head

"Of course. You go home and rest darling your welcome to come back later " the older lady told her with a soft smile.

Rachel smile back and whispered "thank you" before being led out of the room gently by her fathers.

...

After a shower and some hot chocolate Rachel slipped into her room and sat down at her dressing table. Pulling out a piece of paper from her school bag by the table she scribbled some words on it. Reaching into her drawer she pulled out a white envelope then reached back in for the Gold Finn chain . She gave the chain a final look and dropped in into the envelope. She sealed it gently and picked her Pen up and wrote Finn on the front of it. Now Finn could have his answer.

**A/N2: so are you all enjoying are you eager to find out what Rachel has wrote to Finn? Leave your thoughts and opinion.**

**Thanks again for reading. I really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N:** **So here's chapter 5. Hope your all enjoying so far. I feel like I'm not doing as good a job with the story as expected. But I'll still continue. In this chapter I'll be introducing Noah's little sister Sarah. The Song in This Chapter is dreaming of you by the late singer Selena Quintanilla Perez. I'm not sure if it will fit the story though.**

Chapter 5

_Later in the evening _

Rachel looked around to check the coast was clear before slipping the note she'd written for Finn into the mail box. Once she was sure it was safe inside she hurried back to her car with only one destination in mind. The Hospital.

As she sped away she missed Finn come out onto his porch. He made the short walk down the garden bath and pulled open the mail box. There looking up at him was a white envelope with Finn written on it in black capital letters.

Taking it with him he walked back up to his porch and sat on the stairs surveying it nervously. Tracing is fingers over it he turned it around and peeled it open.

His heart drop at the sight of the gold Finn necklace he'd given Rachel when they had first started dating. Lifting it out he placed on his lap and concentrated on the piece of paper that came with it.

Inside the paper was written

_I choose Noah. I'm Sorry R.B*_

Angrily he crunched the letter up in his hand. Rachel couldn't do this to him. He wouldn't let her choose a Lima Loser like Noah Puckerman over him.

...

"Oh your back sweetie" Debbie Puckerman whispered tiredly from her son's bed side as Rachel took her place on the opposite side.

"I hope that's ok" she replied quietly at she turned her attention over to Puck. Debbie nodded her head and watched with a light smile as Rachel stroked Puck's cheek tenderly.

"Hey Noah. It's me Rachel. I missed you" she spoke softly. Leaning down she pressed a tender kiss on his nose and looked back up at Debbie.

"You look tired" she stated looking worriedly at the older women "go home, see Sarah and rest. I'll stay with Noah until you get back"

The 40 something lady shook her head "I really shouldn't...I" Rachel could tell she was worried and reached over the bed and grabbed her hand.

"If anything happens I promise I'll call your straight away" The petite girl promised. Debbie let go of Puck's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Momma will be back soon honey. I love you" she whispered in his ear. She looked back at Rachel "thank you".

Rachel just smiled faintly and nodded her head before watching the older women disappear out the room leaving her son in the young girl's care.

...

After a 20 minute drive Debbie Puckerman found herself smothered in the arms of her 9 year old daughter.

"Momma Momma where's my Noah" the little girl cried into her mother's hair. Debbie pulled her daughter back to face her and pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Honey your brother was hurt very bad sweetie he's being looking after by some lovely doctors" she looked up at Mrs Gardener who was watching the mother and daughter as they sat across from her in the living room.

Sarah burst into more tears and buried her face in her mother's long brown main. "Was it my fault Momma "

Debbie positioned her daughter to face her again "No sweetie why would you think such a thing?" she asked the little girl who was the mirror image of Noah.

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes "Noah always yells at me for leaving my roller boots on the stairs because someone could fall over them and get hurt. Mamma did Noah fall over because I didn't do as I was told"

Debbie pulled her little girl tightly against her "No...No honey you didn't anything" she promised. The little girl nodded even though her face was now buried into mothers shoulder.

"Can I go see my Noah" she whimpered gently. Debbie looked over at Mrs Gardener again then she stroked her hand down Sarah's back while whispering

"Soon honey"

...

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there..."_

Rachel was singing to Puck softly cradling his hand in between hers and hadn't noticed Finn come in the room

"How could you" he spoke up interrupting her song. The Small girl looked up startled at the sight of an angry looking Finn starring down at her with furrowed brows and redden cheeks of anger.

"Finn what are you doing here" Rachel asked. Letting go of Puck's hand she stood to her feet and placed her hands on her hips.

"Trying to talk you out of making the biggest mistake of your life" Finn roared.

Rachel shot him a cold look "I'm sorry Finn but I've made my choice. This is not the time or place to discuss it" she snapped back before looking down at Puck.

"Your best friend is lying in a coma and all your concerned about is being the bigger man of fighting for me" she cried angrily

Finn reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Please Rachel can we just talk about "he begged.

"No!" Rachel yelled back a little too loud causing a nurse to come in to see what was going.

"Could you both take this argument somewhere else this is a hospital not play ground" the nurse interrupted them.

Rachel grabbed Finn's arm, and dragged him into the hall.

"This is what I want you to do Finn" she began "go get into your car and drive as far away from here as possible. I never want to see you ever again" she hissed.

The gawky teen tried to take her hand again but she pulled it back

"Go!" she yelled while motioning to the exit.

The Jewish girl waited until Finn was out of sight before going back into Puck's room.

The nurse from early smiled up from checking Noah's stats as she took her seat back next to the self proclaimed badass.

Leaning down she kissed his cheek "I'm sorry you had to hear that" she whispered.

All of sudden Rachel felt Puck's hand grip hers. At First she thought she'd just imagine like it was false hope or something but then he did it again.

"Nurse Rachel exclaimed "I think he's waking up!"

**A/N2: and that Chapter 5. I know...I know another cliff-hanger ha-ha. Hope you're all enjoying. What do you think will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N6: once again thank you for all comments. Hope you all enjoy this sixth chapter. I was worried that the story was becoming a bit boring but I guess I was wrong thank you. Moving on here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

Noah opened his eye's slowly his vision was blurry and he felt like he was choking. Something was scratching his throat letting out a croak he reached for the tubes and gave them a pull when a warm tiny hand took hold of his.

"It's ok Noah you're in hospital" a familiar voice soothed him. Blinking his eyes he found a vision of beauty standing looking down on him. It was Rachel.

An older lady leaned over and cupped the back of his head while gently slipping the blue and clear breathing tubes from his throat.

"Welcome back Mr Puckerman" the nurse smiled. She gently positioned the boys head back on the pillow and smiled "The Dr is just going to check you over ok darling" she explained to the young handsome man.

A middle aged Dr peered over him and flashed a light into his eyes "Peripherals are perfect" he smiled placing the little torch in his pocket he smiled down at Noah "your dong well son" he told him "In going to ask you a few questions blink twice for yes and once for no. Do you understand" the Dr went on. Noah blinked twice and relaxed as the same tiny hand gave his a supportive squeeze.

"Do you know where you are" The Dr Asked. Noah Blinked twice and the Dr gave a satisfied response "do you remember what happened" Noah once again blinked twice and the Dr seemed pleased.

"Is he ok" Rachel asked from Puck's other side as she watched the Dr Check over Puck's stats. "Mr Puckerman is doing just fine. He'll be tiered and groggy for a few hours but my morning it will be like he was never in coma"

Rachel felt relief wash over her and she smiled down at her friend, at the man she loved. "You're ok Noah. You going to be just fine" she smiled through tears.

Noah gave her a tired smile and squeezed her hand "Ra...ch...el" he croaked. The small diva stroked his cheek softly "rest now. I'm going to go call your mother. rest Noah" she whispered down to him with a tender kiss to his cheek.

She went to detach her hand from his when he gripped her hand a little tighter "Do...n't lea...ve m...e" he croaked back a little tear strayed down his check.

"I'm not leaving you. I promised your mother I'd call if anything changed" she promised the boy starring nervously and scared up at her.

Noah nodded his head slowly he let go of Rachel's hand and watched her leave the room. He remembered everything. The car ramming his as he backed out of his drive and the reason he was in car was the brunette girl leaving his room. He was going to tell her he loved her. Now he was awake. He knew he'd have another chance. Another chance at finally getting the girl.

...

After Rachel called her. Debbie raced back out into her car and hurried back to the hospital.

Stopping at the door of her son's room she smiled at the sight of him head tiled to one side as Rachel stroked his cheek his bandages were removed and a white band aid covered the cut on his temple. She could tell he was smiling lightly and it was all because of the girl holding his hand.

"baby" she whimpered out rushing over to his bed. Noah turned to find his mother leaning over him and her lips met his check.

"I was so worried about you" she sobbed sitting down in the other empty chair. Noah squeezed her hand.

"I...m o...k" he croaked out promising his mother she had no need to worry now.

She looked up Rachel who still had a hold of her son's other hand and smiled at her "Thank you for being here Rachel" she thanked the younger girl.

Rachel smiled back and wiped her own tears away "no thanks are needed" she answered.

The Nurse from earlier came to check on Noah.

"How are you feeling darling" she asked as she checked his stats and fluffed his pillows gently as she possibly could to avoid hurting him.

Noah placed a hand over his ribs "so...re" he replied. The nurse nodded her head. "let's just put some pain relief in your IV shall we. That will help the pain but it will make you feel very drowsy"

Noah just nodded and watched as the nurse injected painkillers into is IV.

Within seconds his whole body felt better he gave his mother and Rachel both one last look before dropping off into a deep sleep.

...

Rachel woke slowly at the feel of someone stroking her hair. Lifting her head up she found Noah smiling at her as he trailed his fingers through her hair.

"hey" he whispered but his voice sounded normal the grogginess had long gone. Rachel smiled and kissed his hand gently.

"you're awake" she whispered back. Her eyes' instintly burning into his. Little tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Rach...don't cry" he sooth squeezing her hand. The Jewish girl tried to hold the tears back.

"I was so scared. I thought we were going to lose you" she told him through sobs.

Noah reached and cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as they gazed at each other deeply.

"I'm right here baby. I ain't going anywhere" he promised her with a powerful edge to his voice.

"Noah...I" Rachel began to say only to be irrupted.

"Look who I found lurking around outside "Debbie Puckerman smiled as she walked into her son's room with a cup of coffee followed by Artie, Santana and Quinn.

"Wheels" Puck smiled holding his fist out for Artie to bump with his own.

The wheel chair bound boy rolled over to him with a smile and bump his fist "great to have you back dude for a minute we all thought we were gonna loose you" he honestly told the mow hawked boy.

Santana and Quinn came over next and he squeezed both their hands gently.

"hey" he told them "don't look so worried. It's gonna take more than a car to take out this BAMF" he joked trying to lightened the mood.

Everyone let out a giggle but Quinn uncharacteristically leaned out and hugged him tightly. "we were so scared" she sobbed into his shoulder

Puck stroked her blonde hair as he shot glances at the others then looked back down at Quinn.

"you don't have to be scared Q. I'm ok. So I have a broken leg and my ribs are messed up oh yeah and I have hole in my skull but baby mama I'm seriously ok it's gonna take a hell of lot more than that to take down this Puckerman" he promised jokingly.

Quinn giggled and wiped her eyes. "I'm glad you're ok".

Everyone sat silent for a couple of minutes before Rachel stood up "Excuse me I'm just going to go ring my father's and let them know how you're doing" she smiled down at Puck. Quinn then got to her feet. "Artie I'm gonna go grab us some coffee's you wanna help" she asked Artie nodded and followed Quinn out the room along with Rachel.

Mrs Puckerman kissed her sons forehead and told him she was going pop home and pick up Sarah to come visit him.

After she left Santana sat down next to Puck. "So are you gonna tell her "she asked.

Puck rubbed his sore head "tell who what" he asked. Santana laughed and shook her head.

"you know diva. The girl you proclaimed to love before your lights when out" she tried making jokes about what happened to block out the memory of seeing Puck's accident first hand.

"hey have heart when dudes injured" he moaned. Santana looked down at her hands.

"sorry" she began "I keep making jokes to block out the accident"

Puck squeezed her shoulder "S'cool San" he answered softly. Santana smiled up at him

"So are you gonna talk to Rachel or not". Just as Puck was about to answer Rachel came back into room and the Latino girl go to her feet.

"I'll um just go help Quinn with the coffee's so you guys can um talk or whatever" she proclaimed before leaving the room.

Rachel giggled and sat down on Puck's bed and touched his temple "what was that about" she wondered out loud as she stroked the Jewish boys injured head carefully.

Puck grabbed her hand in his and brought into her lap. "You know the accident" he started

"Yes" Rachel joked "I remember quite well considering it happened only two days ago Noah" Where are you going with this" she asked.

Noah rolled his eyes but not out of anger. Using his other hand he pushed himself up a bit and stroked a lose hair from Rachel's face.

"I was coming to see you. To tell you I'm in love with you" he confessed his eyes trained on hers.

He watched as her face light up and her smile widened.

"I know" she told him warmly. Puck looked a little shocked at looked away nervously.

"How" he asked her. Rachel cupped his chin and brought his face back to face hers.

"It doesn't matter how I know all that matters is I chose you over Finn "spoke softly .Stroking his cheek she smiled as he looked at her with a face of confusion.

"Finn made me choose. We had a fight the day of your accident and he made me chose"

Puck put index finger under Rachel's chin as she turned away so he could look into eyes.

"Why did you choose me Rachel?" he asked her gently. The future star leaned her forehead into his "because I love you to Noah. Your accident made me realise how much you mean to me and that how awful life would be without you. how awful my life would be with you in it because Noah Puckerman you are my life" confessed so easily.

Puck felt his heart race a little and let out a sigh of relief pulling back he lightly he brushed his lips over Rachel's and she reciprocated straight away deepening it as her arms laced around his neck.

Neither of them aware of Quinn, Santana and Artie watching their moment along with the rest of the group who'd showed up on hearing the news of Puck's waking up.

Everyone was smiling and silently high fiving each other. Finally their diva had got it right.

**A/N I so enjoyed writing this chapter . It's probably my favourite chapter. I hope you all like it too and it is to your satisfactory.**

**Thank you all for your comments and I looked forward to receiving more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N1 : So here's chapter 7 . I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far. There are still few chapters to come before the story is complete. Thank you again to all my reviewers just reading your reviews helps keep my motivation in writing this . So thank you.**

Chapter 7

"Don't you guys think you outta come up for breath" Santana snickered from the door way. The kissing couple broke apart and Puck laughed at the sighted of his friends all watching them with cheesy grins. Rachel blushed furiously and buried her head into Puck's shoulder with a nervous giggle to hide her embarrassment.

"Good to see you doing better dude" Sam said coming over to bump fist's with Noah, Mike done the same Blaine and Kurt followed suit but it was more awkward with them which made Kurt laugh and say "Let's just hug shall we"

Puck laughed and hugged the feminine boy before exchanging hugs with Britney, Tina and Mercedes.

Quinn tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "awww don't be embarrassing we caught suck Noah's face" she teased which made Noah laugh and kiss his new girlfriends hair.

Mercedes nodded her head "Yeah girl it's not like we all never saw it coming" .

The girl perched on Noah's bed lifted her head up and looked around at her friends and giggled again.

"I'm sorry" she began "I just didn't expect to have an audience during our first kiss" she laughed as she snuggled into Noah's side being careful not to hurt his injured ribs.

During the conversation a nurse had appeared in bringing lunch for Puck.

The mow hawked boy used the fork stab at the mashed potato and stew before looking up at the nurse.

"Um you expect me to eat this mush" he asked cocking an eyebrow. The nurse just smiled and nodded her head.

"If you want to get out of here you have to eat" she told the injured boy before leaving the room.

Mike stood from his place on the window sill and took Tina's hand " we better go and err let you eat your eh mush" he proclaimed everyone nodded and hugged and bump fist's goodbye with him before leaving the new couple alone.

...

_2 hours later_

Debbie Puckerman smiled as she walked into Puck's room he was sat up with Rachel snuggled next to him . her head resting on his shoulder while they held hands talking and smiling like nothing else in the world mattered. Her heart swelled with pride when Puck swooped down and brushed his lips over Rachel's .

"ahem" she smiled trying grab their attention. Puck pulled back and opened his eyes.

"Hey Ma " he grinned . Debbie leaned down and pecked his cheek. Before pointing at the door way .

"you have another little visitor" she smiled.

Puck leaned forward a little and saw his little sister hovering at the door nervously with watery eyes.

"hey squirt come give your big brother a hug" he said softly.

The girl looked at the floor then wiped her eyes before looking back at him.

"C'mere baby girl " he motioned for her to come to him with open arms. The little girl let out a little sob and ran straight to him.

He hissed in pain and she bump his ribs and thanked Rachel when she helped lifted her onto his lap.

The 9 year old girl sobbed into her big brothers shoulder "I was so scared No No" she whimpered. She played with the back of his hawke as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I thought you were going to leave me like daddy did" she told him through sobs. Noah pulled her back a little so he could at her look at her and wiped her tears away. Taking one of her hands he placed it over his heart.

"your feel that Sar?" he started gently " as long as that beat's I'll always...always be here" he promised.

Sarah lifted her eye's to look at him and held up her pinkie finger towards him "you pinkie promise?" she asked.

Puck laughed and link his pinkie with hers "pinkie promise" he smiled.

Sarah smiled happily and touched Noah's band . just as she went to say something a knock on the door interrupted her.

A lady of about 50 stood at the open door clutching her handbag nervously. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she was dressed in a brown shirt and black pants.

"May I come in" she asked nervously.

Debbie stood her feet "I don't believe we've met" she replied . The older lady nodded her head "No we haven't " she replied nervously. Walking further into the room she spoke again.

"my husband was driving the car that caused your accident" she spoke up looking over at Noah

The mow hawked boy raised his brow

"and what makes you think we are interested in anything you have to say . your husband almost killed me" he snapped.

The older lady wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "my husband James had a heart attack while driving home and that was how the accident happened. My husband passed away at the scene"

"and you think but telling us this you're going to get sympathy. I don't think so" Puck barked

Debbie squeezed Noah's hand "please calm down son" she begged turning back to look at the older lady she held her hand out

"I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs..."

The older lady took Debbie's hand "Mrs Miller and Thank you" she replied trying to keep her tears at bay.

Pulling her hand back she went to leave the room. Turning back she looked straight at Noah.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. My Husband was a good man he'd never intentionally hurt anyone"

Noah didn't reply he just looked away . As Rachel held his hand supportively in hers.

Mrs Miller left the room. Hoping that the injured boy could one day find it in his heart to forgive her late husband.

...

That night Noah dreamt of the crash. Only in his dream he didn't make it. Swirling sad faces peered over him and everything when black. Then his dad's face appeared.

"You'er no better than me Noah you deserve to die" his father laughed eerily.

Noah woke with a start and studied his surroundings he was back in his hospital room. As his eyes adjusted he saw his mother and sister asleep on the couch.

"was just a dream Noah" he told himself.

**A/N2 : So that what chapter 7 . To be honest I was a bit unsure what do with this chapter it's just a really a filler . anyway until next time . Hope you're all happy with this chapter and enjoy the story so far. Reviews are kindly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N1 : I'm so sorry I've not updated in a while I've not been doing so well. I lost someone very special to a 2 weeks ago and I've so upset and not had the energy to update on top of that I got really sick and was stuck in bed 4 a week. I'm feeling better now still a little fragile but I didn't wanna keep you all waiting any longer. Again my apologies.**

_Chapter 8_

_**4 days later**_

"Ma will you please stop fussing" Puck wailed as his mother doubled check he was seated comfortably in her car. After 6 days in hospital he was finally going home.

Debbie huffed "Noah please stop complaining I just want to make sure you're comfortable" she told her son with a gentle stroke over his hawk.

Noah rolled his eyes "Tell me again. Why couldn't Rachel pick me up" he retorted. His mother slipped into the driver's seat and looked at him through her rare view mirror.

"For the last time Noah she had to run an errand for her father's. She'll come by tonight" Debbie answered her son her perfect white teeth nibbling her lip as not to let slip the surprise waiting for him at home.

"Fine" Puck sighed rolling his eyes again he turned away from his mother with folded arms and starred out the window as the car began to move.

...

Mercedes let go of the curtain she was peering out and hurried back into the living room.

"They're here people!" she yelled .

Everyone hurried around the table displaying food and drink. Above was a banner that read "Welcome Home Puck!"

Rachel fiddled nervously with her hands. She hoped Noah wouldn't be mad when he found out his mother had lied to him about her were a bouts.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening drew her from her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she waiting along with hers and Noah friends and sister .

Finally the living room door open and Puck hobbled in on his crutches to roars of "Surprise!" from his friends. A grin spread out on his face and he started scanning the room for her gorgeous new girlfriend.

He spotted her standing by Mike her hair was pulled back in a high pony her bangs flowing neatly around her tanned face. His eyes roamed down her body. She looked so hot in her denim daisy dukes and yellow vest top . His eyes traced down her long dancers legs and smirked at her choice of foot wear. Rainbow wedges.

The Petite girl let her legs carry her over to him and rapped her arms around his neck. Having on wedges meant she didn't have to tip toe to press her lips to his in a soft heated kiss.

"Welcome home Noah" she whispered into his ear. Which sent a shiver right down his spin via Puck Jr who was basically doing summersaults in his pants?

After everyone welcomed him home the girls hurried over to play Just Dance with Sarah as the boys sat sipping on cans of beer. A little treat they'd been allowed since it was a special occasion.

Sam smirked and nudged Mike's shoulder as he watched Puck's eyes zone in on Rachel as she jumped around to the Katy Perry song Firework alongside Sarah and Quinn. His eyes only set on Rachel.

"Dude your doing it again" Mike laughed . Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Every two seconds you're loosing yourself in Rachel. It's totally unPuck like" he laughed taking sip from his can of beer.

Puck sighed and began playing with the ring pull on his can "I can't help guys" he began quietly. Lifting his eyes from the can he looked up at his friends " I love her so damn much. I could of died and she'd of never known how I felt. I didn't and finally I have her. I keep thinking I'm gonna wake and it's been some messed up dream" he confessed.

Mike and Sam smiled back at their friend. "Oh My God ...You've gone soft" Both of them laughed teasing their friend.

Puck reached out and punched their shoulder just as Artie rolled over "dudes" he greeted "sup wheels" Puck replied with a smile as they pumped fists.

"So what's this I hear about you turning soft" he spoke ignoring Puck's question. Clearly he'd over heard Sam's comment.

The mow-hawked boy let out a frustrated groan "I ain't gone soft" he moaned. The boys just burst out laughing seeing they'd successfully reeled the friend in and played him.

Puck grabbed his crutches and hobbled over to Rachel. Leaning the crushes against the couch. He laced his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm baby you smell so good" he mumbled into her neck. Rachel giggled and turned around to face him.

"Why thank you Noah .It's new perfume " she smiled up at him. Her eye lashes fluttering .

"Oh really" Puck smirked back with a light peck on her lips. "It have a name?" he asked. Rachel looked up at him with a smirk.

"Orgasm" she whispered in his ear. Giving him a long heated kiss she pulled out from his embrace at the sound of his soft groan and walked away from him wiggling her ass in the process and throwhing a sultry look over her shoulder.

.._..._

"_Someone answer me please" Puck yelled as he watched nurses and doctors rally around a surgery bed. _

_The nurse nearest him parted and he let out a shriek at the person on the bed. It was him face turned towards him as blood trailed down from his mouth over his cheek._

"_He's crashing!" one of the Drs's yelled. A nurse pulled over paddles and set them up before handing them to the Dr She stood back and watched him as he pressed them into the patient's chest._

"_What the hell is going on this can't be possible that can't be me I'm right here!" Puck yelled. _

_None of the Doctors or Nurses answered him. _

_After what felt like ours the Doctor put the paddles down and looked up at the clock with a motionless face._

"_Time of death 1.35am" he whispered._

_Everything around Puck went black then he saw a light walking into he saw his mother and Rachel talking to a Dr._

"_I'm so sorry" he heard the Dr Say._

_He watched as his mother clasped into Rachel as the pair began to sob uncontrollably._

_Walking over to them he yelled scared and full sadness "I'm right here! I'm not dead!"_

_Reaching out he touched his mother's hand to prove it but she didn't feel him. Pulling back he traced his hand over Rachel's cheek. She didn't react to his touch either._

_Suddenly he felt like he was being pulled away by a strong wind "MOM!...RACHEL!"_

_He yelled neither of them answered him all of sudden he was surrounded by darkness as he fell slowly into nothing._

"MOM! ...RACHEL!" Rachel jumped awake at the sound of Puck's pleading voice. Sitting up she touched his cheek gently.

"Noah...Noah wake up" she spoke softly "Your just dreaming" the Jewish girl soothed him.

She watched as Puck slowly opened his eyes. Reaching up he laced his fingers tights through hers on his cheek and breathed heavily as she soothed him. "It's ok Noah. You're safe now".

**A/N2: well that was chapter 8. I promise I'll update again in the next day or so. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N1: As promised I'm back with chapter 9. Just have a few things to let you all know. Number 1 I've decided the story will consist of 12 chapters and Number 2 I'm going to be changing the Rating to M as I have decided to incorporate some steamy Puckleberry loving . On With the Chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 9

"How long have you been having these dreams Noah" Debbie asked. As she Puck and Rachel all sat around the breakfast table the following morning.

Puck let out a sigh and played around with his eggs "Since...Um since Mrs Miller came to speak to us at the hospital" he admitted.

Rachel let out a gasp from beside him and laced her fingers through his.

"All this time Noah and you never told us" she asked him her eyes glistened with tears and he reached out to wipe away one that was escaping down her cheek.

"I didn't want to worry you...either of you" he whispered in replying as he lifted his eyes to look at his mother before dropping them back on the girl beside.

"Oh honey. That's not something you should keep to yourself. Maybe you should seek professional help you-"

Puck held his hand up dismissing his mother. "Ma I know what your gonna say and I don't have a post traumatic stress disorder" he told her sternly.

Rachel squeezed his hand. Then what do you think it is" she asked him gently.

Puck stroked her thumb with his.

"My Subconscious. I think I feel bad for the way I spoke to Mrs Miller and my dreams are telling me to make it Wright "he told the women he loved the most.

Debbie got up from her place at the table and picked up the new paper from the work top.

"I saw this" she began placing it in front of him she pointed to the obituaries. "Mrs Miller is having a wake today at 1pm for her husband. You should go honey" she smiled down at him.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah" he let out in a croaked tone.

He squeezed Rachel's hand again.

"Will you go with me? I don't think I can do it alone"

Rachel leaned into him and kissed his cheek

"Of course I will".

...

Rachel straightened Puck's tie before pressing her lips into his in a tender kiss.

"You ready for this" she asked him softly.

Puck nodded his head slowly and nuzzled her nose with his "Bring it"

Rachel smiled up at him. Taking a deep breath she wrapped her arm around his waist and him help hobble up the path on his crutches.

Inside she was worried about her boyfriend. Was being at a wake really the Wright place to be almost a week after he almost died.

Inside the house was full of people dressed in black sobbing and comforting each other. The young couple passed a table by the stairs with a picture of a handsome grey haired man on. He was posing with what appeared to be an army medal and they knew instantly it was James Miller.

Puck felt Rachel squeeze his hand supportively when they came upon Mrs Miller sat alone in the conservatory of her beautiful home.

"Ahem" Puck began clearing his throat "Mrs Miller.

The middle aged lady who was dressed in a black pants suit slowly turn to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. And at the very moment any anger Puck felt for this lady and husband vanished.

Letting go of Rachel's hand he hobbled over and sat by her on the bamboo couch taking her hand into his.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Miller For you loss and for the way I spoke you at the hospital" The women looked down at his hands holding hers then back up into his eyes and smiled faintly.

"Thank you and please call me Miranda"

Quiet washed over them and Mrs Miller turned back to look out the glass panelling of the conservatory.

"He was a good man and wonderful husband" Miranda spoke without looking at either of them.

Pulling a tissue from her sleeve she dabbed her eyes.

"My James had heart of gold. His life was dedicated to the people he loved. Everything he done was done with a purpose...to make people happy" she told the young couple.

Rachel nervously played with the hem of her black strappy dress "Your Husband sounds like he was a lovely man Miranda" she smiled sweetly at the lady.

Miranda nodded her head.

"You know we were just about your age when we met "she smiled.

Puck and Rachel gave each other a warm look before turning back to listen to the older women's story.

"He was 17 and 1 was 16. When we met I was madly in love with his best friend Freddy. Well I thought I was. I was very naive back then" she laughed faint heartedly.

"I despised James for the first year I knew him. Until one day I came across Freddy with another girl. I was heartbroken. I felt like my life was over.

Rachel sat down on the older lady's other side and smiled at how familiar this story was.

"For reason's I still don't know why. I went to James. After that day we became close friends. A year later James almost lost his life during one of our school's football games. When he didn't get up or even move. It was longest 5 minutes of my life. That was the moment I realised I was in love with him. Completely and utterly in deep love"

Puck nodded his head and squeezed Mrs Miller's hand.

"As luck would have it James finally came around and confessed he felt the same way about me" Miranda finished.

Rachel reached out and placed her hand over Puck's and Miranda's

"How did you know you loved him?" she asked the older women.

Miranda smiled back at the girl and patted her hand with her own free one.

"Because I realised existing without him was my worst nightmare" she sniffled while dabbing her eyes again with tissue. Thinking to herself that worst nightmare was now her reality.

Looking back at Rachel and Puck she tried to smile at them.

"You both remind so much of James and I when we were young" she smiled. Suddenly her facial expression turned serious.

"Never let the love you have with one another ago. I've never come across two people more suited for each than me and my James were"

...

That night Puck slept peacefully. His dreams filled only of his Rachel walking down the aisle towards him in the most gorgeous breath taking ivory wedding dress he had ever seen.

All he felt was content, Happiness and above all else complete.

**A/N2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far I love each and every one of you for your words of praise and encouragement. Keep them coming.**

**Thank you also for reading . I hope you enjoyed and like my idea I have spun with Mrs Miller's conversation with Puck and Rachel.**

**A/N 3: The Following chapter...Chapter 10 will bring Finn back to cause havoc and Puck finally gets his cast removed from his leg and Chapter 11 will see some steamy Puckleberry moments and I have a very special Epilogue (Chapter 12) in mind which I'm keeping a secret until its published.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N1: So here's chapter 10. It's time for Finn to get what's been coming to him. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Sarah Puckerman rolled her eyes again at the sight of her big brother sucking face with his girlfriend again. It wasn't that she didn't like Rachel. That couldn't be farther from the truth. She loves her like she was very own big sister but she don't wanna see them suck each other's faces every two seconds.

"Noah could you please sucking Rachel's face now and roll the dice" the little asked slightly annoyed.

Puck slowly pulled back from Rachel with a sigh. "Whatever squirt" he replied. Picking up the dice he rolled them across the monopoly board before moving a few spaces.

"Ha-ha. You owe me 250 dollars!" Sarah giggled jumping around in her chair. Puck shook his head dismissively.

"The hell I do" he groaned.

Rachel giggled from his side. "I think you'll find Sarah owns The Staples Centre. Which if I'm not mistaken is where you little dog is standing" she teased him.

Sarah quickly nodded her head.

"Yeah so pay up bro!" the little girl giggled again with her hand out stretched waiting for her payment.

Puck began to count the money he owed when he stopped at the sound of someone knocking Rachel's basement door.

"Come in!" Rachel spoke loudly a gleaming smile on her face. But only fell when you saw who had been on the other side of the door.

"Finn" she exclaimed as she stood up from the table she was seated at with her boyfriend and his little sister.

"Hey Rach" The tall gawky boy grinned at her. Now there was once a time when that smile would of stopped her heart, caught her breath but all it done now was piss her the hell off.

"And what do you think you doing here!" she snapped. By This point Puck got to his feet well tried as best he could with his plastered leg. He rapped an arm around her shoulders showing his support.

"The hell do you want Hudson!" Puck growled. Rachel could sense his anger and rapped her own arm around his waist.

"It has nothing to do with you Puckerman. I came to talk to Rachel" The taller boy snapped back.

Rachel unwrapped her arm from around Puck's waist and took a small step towards her ex boyfriend.

"I believe we said all we needed to at the hospital Finn" She told him sternly. Finn reached out for her hand.

"Please Rach just five me minutes" he begged her.

The petite Jewish girl shook her head. "No. I made it perfectly who I chose and no matter how hard or much you beg me I will never change my mind and do you know why Finn" she yelled at him.

Finn who was taken back at her Sharpe tone shook his head.

"Because I love Noah. I love him so very much. I never have to try with him because he loves me just the way I am" she shouted at him.

Finn reached for her hand again but she only backed away.

"But Rachel I love you. I even applied to the Julliard so we can be together" he confessed to her.

Rachel felt angry tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

"It's too late. Just please go. Get out of my house now!" she yelled at him through tears.

The lanky boy shook his head moved toward her. The tiny girl moved backwards as quick as she could as he tried to grip her shoulders.

"Listen to me!" Finn yelled as he began to shake her.

Puck felt anger pour through every vain in body and gripped the taller boy by the t shirt pulling him away from the small women.

"Get your fucking hands of my girl asshole!" he hissed with venom.

Finn Saw red and threw a punch at Puck. It landed square on his jaw and knocked him over the table where he new Sarah was still sat at. He looked to his side as he held onto his jaw but couldn't see her. Turning back to Finn he saw tiny little foot come up between his legs from behind and kick him full in the nuts.

Finn had no idea what had happen he gripped his balls as the veins on neck popped. Not being able to stand the pain he dropped to his knees.

Sarah walk around to face him and crouched down and little "That was for hurting my big brother" she cried taking a breath to stem her now flowing tears. She reached out and punched him in the nose.

"And that was for making Rachel cry" she added.

Puck watched his sister with pride. The young girl had known her brother was struggling to be the protector so she jumped to his and Rachel's defence. Man he loved that kid so much"

Finn managed to stumble to his feet and hurried out the basement his hands still holding his throbbing balls.

"Are you ok Rachel" Sarah asked as she took the older girls hand in hers and pulled her over to the couch

"I'm fine sweetie but I think your brother could use a hand getting up" she answered the little girl while wiping her tears away.

Hurrying over to her brother Sarah took his hands in hers and helped him to his feet.

She didn't expect it when her badass brother pulled her into a hug and said.

"Proud of you squirt".

...

_1 month later_

"Thank you for doing this for me Kurt" she smiled at the feminine boy as he helped her pick out a sexy out fit for Puck.

Today Puck was having his cast removed and Rachel had decided it was the perfect time for her and Noah to move their romance to the next level.

Kurt held up a purple lacy bra set with a matching see through night dress and smirked "Now this my darling is the one and honey no thanks will be necessary"

Rachel's eyes widened at the underwear set "Oh Kurt It's perfect" she smiled hugging him. Kurt just giggled and hugged her back.

After paying for her purchase from Victoria's Secret's Rachel dragged Kurt of star bucks.

"Are positively sure you want to this" Kurt asked her as he took a sip from his ginger bread latte.

Rachel nodded her head and smiled. "I love him so much Kurt. Whenever we're together all I want to do his rip his clothes of and take him "she confessed with a blush.

Kurt stifled a giggled "Oh my Gucci and Prada what have you done with the real Rachel Berry" he teased.

Rachel laughed back and flipped her hair over shoulder and let her voice go all sultry.

"She's new and improved and ready to rock her man's world" she answered with a sultry smirk.

Kurt Burst out laughing "Oh my Puck has no idea what's coming his way".

...

"Well done Mr Puckeman" the Dr smiled at him. Puck recognised the doctor as the man who checked him over when he first woke up.

"So is my leg like completely healed now?" he asked as walked up down the room with only a tiny limp.

"Well I should think so Noah you're walking around on it" Debbie Puckerman laughed.

Noah rolled his eyes "No I meant is there no permanent damage" he again asked the Dr.

The middle aged man shook his head "the x ray confirmed the bone is completely healed. You'll have a slight limp for a few days but it'll disappear before you know it" he smiled.

Debbie picked up her bag " well if that's all doctor I really missed get Noah drop at his girlfriends before I get work" she smiled back .

"Of course Mrs Puckerman "the Dr replied

Puck unzipped the bag he'd brought with him and pulled out his other sneaker and sock. Slipping them he smiled happily he was glad the shitty plaster cast was gone.

He followed his mother out the door just as the Dr called out "if you have any worries or concerns please don't hesitate to call"

...

Rachel studied her reflection in her floor length mirror and smiled. She felt so sexy and beautiful for the first in her life.

Hearing Puck call out her name she quickly applied some raspberry lips gloss and hurried onto her bed getting into a sexy pose.

"Hey baby you in here" Puck asked as he pushed her bedroom door open. He scanned her room slowly before his eye's found her laying out on her bed looking lustfully at him.

She was on her side facing him. One of her hands pushed back her dark locks holding them to one side revealing her plush edible neck. Her top leg was arched over her bottom one in a sultry pose as she smiled erotically at him.

All the blood in his body rushed south and he swallowed in some much needed air.

Rachel smirked smugly at the way his Adam's bounced up and down and the in sexiest voice she could muster she said.

"Surprise handsome".

**A/N2: well that's chapter 10. As I said Chapter 11 will contain some steamy Puckleberry loving so I've changed the rating to M. I'm not sure how American Monopoly is played so I'm sorry if it sounds wrong.**

**Thank you for reading much appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N1: So here we are chapter 11 and puckleberry steamy loving. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 11

"Wow baby" Puck choked out finally finding his voice. Rachel giggled sensually at him and got up on her knees causing them to dig into the bed allowing her to face him properly.

"I think you should come over here and open your surprise Puckerone" she teased motioning for him to come over to her with her index finger.

Puck found his feet and walked towards her. His heart hammered in his chest and his hands itched to touch her. So he did.

Looping his arms around her waist his inner bad boy came out and he smashed his lips into her as her arms came up around his shoulders pulling his chest tighter against hers.

The mow hawked boy peppered kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. "Fuck baby you're so hot "he groaned.

Rachel ran her fingers through his short hair "I'd be so much hotter naked" she whispered back with a sultry laugh.

Pulling back slowly keeping her arms laced around her tiny waist Puck gazed deep into her eyes. They were darker than normal and full of lust. But still he knew he had to ask her the question.

"Are you sure this is what you want baby?" he asked her softly as his thumbs traced her hip bones. Rachel nodded her head and smiled

"Yes" she replied out in a pant

The Jewish boy pecked her lips gently and looked into her eyes again.

"Like really...really sure?" he asked her again. He just wanted to be a hundred percent certain his girl was ready for what she proposing.

"Noah...Noah please" she begged out in needy pant "make love to me "

Puck kissed her again hotly and draw his hands down to them hem of her night dress and pushed it up ever so slowly. Once it reached her head she helped him pull it off and let it fall to the floor.

She looked so stunning knelt in front him. Her almost bare chest heaving heavily up and down as she waited his next move.

Never taking his eyes of her Puck pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to meet her discarded night dress on the floor.

Getting up of the bed Rachel walked over to him and ran her hand up his ripped abs to his chest. He was perfection in her eyes. She felt Puck cup her chin and lift her head to meet his glazed over eyes. The couple shared a smile before Puck pulled her lips into his again in a searing kiss.

His hands ran up her back sensually and stop at the hook of her bra. Skilfully he used one hand to pop it open. Stepping back a little he used both his hands on each strap and pulled them slowly down her arms revealing her pert breasts.

The bra descended to floor and Puck caressed her breasts gently in his hands. Cupping them and tweaking her nipples.

Never loosing eye contact he lowered his head down a little and took one of her hard nipples in his mouth nipping and sucking it gently.

"Ahhhh No...Noahhhhh" Rachel whimpered in pleasure. Slowing down he gently liked around her nipple and moved onto the other one giving it the same devotion.

"Ohh my oooh ohh sooo good!" His girl whimpered as she threw her head back in complete and utter pleasure.

Puck traced kissed up the valley of breast and stopped at her plush neck. With a smirked he nibbled and sucked on her pulse point being awarded with more moans from Rachel.

Rachel finally calmed down at little and brushed her hands down his chest over his and tugged on his belt.

"Take your pants off Noah. Please. I need to see you. I want to touch baby" she hissed sexily into his ear.

Puck let go of her as she watched him lustfully and unhooked his belt pushing his pants down like she instructed.

The Jewish girl thanked her lucky stars her boyfriend hand chose this day to go commando.

Reaching out she took his hard member into his hand. Giving it a little squeeze she stroked from the base to the tip. Puck let of a pleasurable groan and she picked up her pace.

As she pumped him faster Puck bucked into her hands "fuck...fuck...fuck you're amazing ...shiiitt"

He groaned out praising her.

Rachel feeling more confident found her voice. "You like the way my hands feel pumping you baby" asked him erotically.

"Sso...ffucking mmuch" the self proclaimed badass stammered. Using her thumb she gently stroked the tip of his cock as his juices began to flow.

Without saying a word she dropped to her knees. "I'm going to suck you now Noah" she told him. All Puck could do was nod his head.

The diva smirked a little at the way his eyes rolled back into his head when she swirled her tongue around the tip of cock.

Slowly she took him into her mouth inch by inch eliciting groans from him. Puck pulled her hair into his hands so he could watch her as she began to suck him like a lolly pop. Up and down. Her head bobbing to and fro. Her lips felt so good wrapped around his length he could of swore he could see stars.

"Fuckkkk" he groaned out "baby bay I'm gonna..." but Rachel taking him deeper inside her mouth until his tip brushed the back of her throat causing him to lose the ability to speak.

The diva hummed around him causing him a tremble at the vibration. That was all it took before he was spilling is cum inside her mouth.

Rachel pulled him out slowly and swirled her tongue around his tip again loving the way he tasted.

Her sexy side seemed to be winning now. Getting to her feet she wrapped her lips around her boyfriend's nipple ring tugging it gently.

Puck was panting and breathing heavy. "Your turn" she whispered in his ear.

Puck beginning to come too pulled her flush against him. Kissing her slowly he pushed her down on her bed. Smiling appreciatively as Rachel opened her legs for him to nestle between.

Tracing kisses down her neck, the valley between her breasts he let his lips fall down to her belly button and licked it gently. Moving a little lower he pressed a kissed over her wet panties

"Touch me Noah just ppplease" she stammered. Puck smirked and looped his fingers into the side of her purple lacy panties sliding them down her legs.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby" he told.

"Ple...ase" answered him with a pant fuelled stammer. Her eyes were closed as she whimpered in pleasure.

Puck gently licked up her slit making her buck her hips. He grinned and pushed his tongue into her wet folds.

"OHHHH!" Rachel squeaked out as her eyes flew open. Puck picked a pace and pushed his tongue in and into of her as she flailed around digging her fingers into the bed sheets.

When he felt her nearing the edge he substituted his tongue with his fingers. Starting with middle one he pushed it deep in her folds to the knuckle

"Mmmm uhhhhhh ooooh Noahhhhh" Rachel whimpered in pleasure. After he pumped her a few times he introduced his index finger and increased his pace.

"Fuuuuuckkkkk" She Petite girl yelled as she felt herself about to give into to the pleasure.

"Noah...I'm...I'm gonna..." before she could finish the sentence she felt her body pulse.

Puck pulled out his fingers and used his tongue to lap up her juices. Something he never thought he'd get the chance to do.

When he was sure she was spent he traced kisses her over her bare pussy, over her belly and up her neck.

"Hey" he said softly while pressing his forehead against hers. Rachel panted and breathed heavily as she replied "hey back" with a tender smiled.

Puck pulled back slowly and went to get up. But Rachel grabbed onto his biceps. She loved his arms.

"Where do you think you're going" she teased him. Puck laughed at her tone of voice and stroked her cheek.

"I'm gonna get a condom from my wallet" he told her. Rachel shook her head.

"Noah I'm on the pill. I want to ...I want to feel all of you "she confessed to him. He smiled lovely down at her. "Baby you're the fucking best girlfriend ever".

"I know" she replied "Now make love to me" she pleaded him.

Puck nodded his head and positioned the tip of his hard cock at her entrance.

"Baby this is gonna hurt at first" he told her with a gentle kiss.

"I'll be ok" Rachel panted.

Puck gently pushed slowly into her. He watched as the skin between her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh oh ahhhh" she hissed out.

Puck gently pressed a kiss to her forward. "I'm sorry this is hurting baby. I promise it'll get better" he told her trying hard to keep his hips still. But Rachel had other ideas as she began circle her hips.

"Please move Noah. I'm ok" she told him. The self proclaimed badass thrust into her. Her hips meeting him on every thrust.

"Rach...el baby...baby your fucking tight" he croaked out as he changed is pace. Pulling his length all the way out he slammed back into her. The tiny diva mewled in pleasure.

He felt her walls spasm and tighten around him and he knew she was close and so was he. Pulling out of her one last time he thrust back in into her a final time.

The couple let out groans and mewls of pleasure as they came together. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and held him in place as his juices poured inside her.

When they were both fully spent they collapsed down on the bed in a thick layer of sweat.

Still panting Puck pulled Rachel against his chest and hissed a little his as she stroked his pierced nipple and smile sleepily up at him.

"I love you Noah Puckerman" she sighed tiredly. Puck pushed a strand of her tussled sweaty hair from her face and smiled back her and said.

"I love you to the moon and back"

**A/N2: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've only ever written one other puckleberry sex scene and I gotta it was really crap compared this attempt I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Keep them coming!**


	12. Epilogue

**Who Will It Be**

**A/N1: Well here we are time 4 the special epilogue. Hope you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 1

A Ray of light had stirred him almost an hour ago and yet he here was still lay in bed watching the beauty curled against him sleep.

Her head pressed down into her hand while the other was fisted again his chest. He felt her weight on his own arm and laughed a little. Who knew for someone so tiny she weighed a ton.

The Jewish boy traced his fingers of his free hand over her lips and smiled when his girl let out a little sigh.

"What are you doing?" Her sleepy voice spoke up quietly. Puck nuzzled her nose with his and smiled back.

"Just thinking how lucky I got" he told her honestly earning a tender stroke along his jaw.

As soon as her lips pressed into his it was the moment he realised this was what he wanted to wake up to everyday. No women would ever hold his heart like she did. There was only one girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and that was Rachel Barbra Berry. His hot little Jewish American Princess.

_1 year later (2 days after graduation)_

"_Now honey you promise to call me and your father when you land in New York" Daniel Told his daughter as both he and her daddy tried to hold back tears._

"_I promise daddy" Rachel sobbed. _

_Reaching out she pulled her father's into a Family Berry hug. "I'm going to miss you both so much" she admitted whipping her tears away._

_Michael used his thumbs to wipe her tears away and kissed her forehead._

"_Doesn't be Princess" he whispered softly "You're going to New York. All your dreams are going to come true and I my darling have the comfort of knowing you'll be in safe hands with that handsome boyfriend of yours" he soothed her._

_Rachel giggled a little "thank you Papa" she smiled._

"_Now you behave yourself out there Noah Elijah Puckerman" Debbie told her son as she fiddled with his t shirt trying hard not cry. Her baby boy was finally growing up. Had a wonderful Jewish girlfriend and he was going to Juilliard on musical a scholarship? She couldn't be prouder. But with her son's sordid past she stilled worried._

"_Don't worry ma I'll be on my best behaviour" he promised her as he pulled her into a hug. Yes he actually hugged his mother in public._

"_I'm not gonna screw this up Ma. I have the most amazing girlfriend and I'm about to hit play ride New York...To JULLIARD" he went on letting out an excited laughed when he said Julliard._

"_I believe you buble "his mother replied. Now he had one her other little matter to sort out. The little girl clinging to his free hand._

"_I don't want you to go away Noah" she cried into his side. Now Puck may be a badass but if there's one other thing than a crying Rachel that breaks his heart it's his crying little sister._

"_Hey baby girl" he tried to sooth her as knelt to her level._

"_You remember that conversation we had the hospital?" he asked._

_The little girl nodded her head and pressed her palm over his heart._

"_You promised-"she began_

"_That as long as this keeps on beating I'll always be here" the older boy finished for her with a warm smile._

_Sarah let her lips curl up into a smiled and held out her pinkie "You pinkie promise" she asked her big brother._

_Puck grinned hand laced his pinkie with hers as Rachel watched them with a moved expression "double pinkie promise" he replied._

_Sarah let out the cutest little giggle and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck._

"_I love you No No" she told him honestly. Puck who was still a sucker when it came to baby sister pecked her cheek._

"_I love you Sarah". _

_Getting to his feet he ruffled her "you be a good girl for Ma" he teased "your lady of the house now" he told her with a pointed look "so be a good little badass and do as Ma says kiddo"_

_Sarah nodded her head hooked her hand in her mommy's looking up as Puck hugged his mother once more._

"_Bye Ma. I'll call you as soon as I get there" he promised. _

_Debbie was in floods of tears and could only nod._

"_Come on Noah" they're calling out our flight" she told him holding out her hand towards him._

_Puck pulled his ruck sack over his shoulder and took her hand. _

"_New York here we come" he smiled down at her which earned him a tender kiss._

"_HOLD THAT PLANE" a familiar voice called out._

_Rachel and Puck broke apart and looked up to see Kurt and Blaine running towards them. Kurt with a Minnie wheelie case and Blaine with a black ruck sake._

"_Tell me again. Why the hell did I agree to let Will and Grace Come with us" Puck huffed to Rachel which made her giggle and kiss him again._

"_Because you love me and they're our friends" she replied._

"_Thank Prada we made it" Kurt sighed in relief s he fanned his face with his hand_

"_Unfortunately" Puck muttered to Rachel who slapped his shoulder lightly._

"_Burt's car kind of broke down. We had to walk some of the way then hail a cab" Blaine added_

"_And in these brand new Jimmy Choo's" Kurt pouted pointing down to his black shiny boots with diamante laces_

_Puck rolled his eyes "There just shoes" he sighed annoyed. _

_Kurt shrieked "Ssh don't let them here you say that" he whispered._

"_This is final call for Flight 219 To New York City all passengers please board the plane at Gate 4" a animated voice came over the tannoy._

_Rachel let go of Puck's arm and jumped up and down excitedly "Here we come New York "marvelled _

_Puck smiled at her excitement as she hurried over to their gate while he and their two friends followed._

_Blaine and Kurt came up beside him as they passed their tickets to the ticket officer._

"_You have the ring right" Blaine asked making sure Rachel didn't hear him._

"_Check" Puck replied nodding his head_

"_Oh and did you get the OK from the airline" Kurt added excitedly. This proposal was going to down in the history books._

_Puck again nodded his "it's a done deal" he replied._

_Kurt clapped his hands "Yey"._

_..._

_Once they'd board the plane and the light came off for them to remove their seat belts. Rachel snuggled into her boyfriend and kissed his cheek._

"_I'm so happy I get share New York with you" she smiled. Puck stroked her cheek and kissed her nose_

"_I'm so happy I get to share it with you too" he replied. Just as their lips were inches from touching Kurt's head peered around from the seats behind them_

"_What about me lovers" he fainted shock._

_Rachel giggled as Puck smiled down at her "oh of course I'm so happy we get share New York with you and Blaine to" she told her friend never taking her eyes from Puck's_

"_Better" The feminine boy replied before leaning back into his boyfriends shoulder._

_..._

_Half an hour into the flight Puck kissed Rachel softly and excused himself saying he had to "Piss really fucking badly" ...his words not hers._

_Kurt and Blaine knew where he was actually going to and shot him good luck smiles and thumbs up when they were sure Rachel wasn't looking._

_He'd only been gone 5 minutes when the speakers came on._

"_Good Afternoon. Thank You for Flying with American Airlines. We are currently flying at twenty six thousand feet ...moving up to thirty thousand feet. We have clear skies all the way to New York. So now don't you all sit back and relax. Right now we are bringing you some in flight entertainment. One of her passenger's would like to sing a song he has written inspired by another One of her passengers. Please enjoy. _

_The voice finally stopped but was replaced by the sound of a guitar._

_**I wanna make you smile,  
>whenever you're sad.<br>Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.  
>All I wanna do,<br>Is grow old with you.**_

_Rachel who had been reading through some music sheets felt all the air drain from her lungs. She recognised that voice and beautiful guitar playing. It was Noah. She turned around to find Kurt and Blaine smiling knowingly at her and she giggled when Kurt gave her a wink to say "got cha"_

_**I'll get you medicine,  
>when your tummy aches.<br>Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.  
>Oh it could be so nice,<br>growin' old with you.**_

_She was proved Wright when Noah came out from behind the red curtain at the bottom of aisle from where she knew was the air hostess quarters. He was looking deep into her eye's singing his heart out. She felt tears of happiness begin to roll down her cheeks._

_**I'll miss you, kiss you.**_

_**Give you my coat when you are cold.  
>Need you, feed you.<br>Even let you hold the remote control.  
>So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink.<br>Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.  
><strong>_

_When he sang the part "__**Even let you hold the remote control" **__Rachel giggled through her happy tears as they continued to roll down her cheeks._

_Other passengers where smiling and getting lost in the boy singing his heart out. One girl even shot Rachel a jealous growl but she didn't noticed as her eye's heart and mind were to focused on the boy...no the man making his way towards her playing his guitar.. She made a mental not to ask were had kept it hidden before letting her thoughts travel back to his perfect voice _

_**Oh I could be the man,  
>who grows old with you.<strong>_

_**I wanna grow old with you**_

_**Noah knelt down in front of her as he sang the last part. Gently letting his strumming fade out.**_

"_That was ...so ...so beautiful" Rachel whispered just loud enough for everyone to here. The Jewish boy let his softer side come out even more and took her hands into his._

"_Rachel ...baby. I'm completely in love you. There's something I really...really wanna ask you. But first I want you to know something._

_Rachel just nodded her head. Allowing Puck to continue._

"_Ever since I was kid I always thought that Love was just some stupid word. I never believed that two people could be meant to be and fall in love. Be soul mates... then I met you"_

_Rachel cried softly as she listened to him speak._

"_I've done some messed up crap in my life. Everything I ever did just seemed to turn out wrong. But the one thing I go Wright baby...was falling in love with you. I wake up everyone morning thanking god for giving me a break and allowing me to have you. I never ever wanna loose that feeling Rachel" _

_Reaching into his back pocket Puck pulled out a small black leather box and opened it revealing to Rachel the most beautiful white gold diamond ring she had ever seen. The stones were set three stars shapes one big one and two little ones. It was perfect._

_Rachel shrieked nervously and shyly _

"_Rachel Barbra Berry will you be my wife" he asked her softly his own voice catching as he felt his own tears threaten to fall._

_Rachel took a needed breath and let her lips curl up in the biggest grin he'd ever seen_

"_Yes Noah yes...yes...yes" she squealed as he jumped up pulling her into her arms. All the passengers including Kurt and Blaine cheered and whistles at the kissing and twirling couple._

_Breaking the kiss Puck took her left hand gently into his and slipped the ring onto her wedding finger._

_The diva stared at the ring now wrapped around her finger before looking back up into her new fiancé's eyes._

"_I love you so much Noah. So...so ...so much" She told him. Puck pulled her flush against him said._

"_I love you so much I can't explain it" as his mouth crashed into hers._

_Kurt who was clapping and whistling turned to Blaine "See I told you he's her penguin" he exclaimed happily._

_Hearing Kurt's word's Puck pulled back and grinned at him._

"_Oh hell did he agree"_

_END_

**A/N2: I'm so sad now that this story is now completed. I had so much fun writing it and really hope you all had fun and much enjoyment from reading it. Also the song I used is I wanna Grow Old With you by Adam Sandler ...for Puckleberry purposes can you all imagine Puck wrote it. The chapter was based on the wedding singer plane scene.**

**A/N 3: Just to let you all know I have a few one shot idea's I'm hoping to put into words so watch this space!**

**Thank You to all of you who followed the story and reviewed it means so much to me and I greatly appreciate all of them.**


End file.
